Precious Things
by Splatter
Summary: It's eighteen years after the last episode of Buffy, Spike is back and Angel's little girl need to do some growing up. You can guess who helps.


Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Harry Potter, Buffy or Angel characters; if I did I would not be writing this, I would be in the Bahamas drinking ridiculously fruity drinks with a little umbrella on top. However I do own Bridie, so any plagiarisers keep your dirty mitts off my character.  
  
Rating - R: I'm just being cautious because I don't want to get in trouble, so here are the reasons why it's rated R: -Spike is in the fic so there's going to be frequent potty mouth -Spike is in the fic so there going to be some suggestions of actions -Spike is in the fic so there's going to be some thought -SPIKE IS IN THE FIC!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Spike read the letter and cursed. The bloody poof had done it again. He'd buggered up Spike's life. You'd think after eighteen years he would have forgotten about someone but the poof had a memory of an elephant, that was the reason Spike held the letter in his hand.  
  
After Angel bought Spike back from hell he let him go telling Spike he'd owe Angel one. It seemed it was time to pay that debt, and Angel wanted it done now.  
  
Spike looked at the boat ticket and re-read the letter; he cursed Angel a few more times and went to his room to pack.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Spike was staring at the door to the hotel; he really didn't want to go in. Spike had arrived at the hotel two weeks after he had received the letter, longer than it would have taken him to get there if he left immediately, Spike hadn't left immediately, hence the lateness. Angel would be broody. Bugger.  
  
Spike took an unneeded breath, lit a fag and entered the hotel.  
  
"Spike! Where the hell have you been?" Angel roared, noticing his presence immediately.  
  
"DADDY!" Spike cried launching himself on Angel.  
  
"Excuse me, could you please unhand my father. I know he's a bastard of a whore but I was in a conversation with him and not matter how much you want to piss him off I need to do it first."  
  
Spike let go of Angel to see a replica of Faith standing before him. The girl was no more than sixteen but she had Faith's body, her, eyes, her lips, everything right down to the way she stood. It was so uncanny it was scary.  
  
"Yes, I look like my mother. No, no one ever notices. I just thank god that I look like her, other wise I'd be looking like your beloved daddy." sneered the girl.  
  
"Bridie! Will you please shut up for a minute and let your father talk!" Spike turned to see the real Faith looking extremely harassed but as sexy as ever.  
  
Spike walked over to Faith and gave her a hug, "How's being married to the Poof?" he whispered. "Not giving you too much trouble is he?"  
  
Faith laughed as they pulled apart. "It's not Angel who's the trouble it's Bridie. She doesn't want to go to England."  
  
"Too right I don't."  
  
"Bridie, you have a responsibility, you have to go." soothed a heavily pregnant Cordelia.  
  
"But I don't want to go! I don't want to save the world! I don't want to travel! I don't want to go to sodding England, with its crappy weather and telly, most of all I don't want to be the class freak!"  
  
During this outburst Bridie had paced anxiously, now she fell to the floor, as if all her energy had disappeared. However Bridie never hit the floor, Connor had taken his roll as big brother very seriously over the last sixteen years and he had never let her fall, not once.  
  
Connor sat a cradled his sister in his arms worried that he would not be able to look after her in England, and that she may fall, without her safety net. Connor's thoughts were broken by Angel's attempt to pacify Bridie.  
  
"Bridie, you won't be a freak, you're going to a magic school, and you're going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You won't be a freak; you'll fit in just fine."  
  
"You mean, the British can control things with their minds too?" Bridie asked, astonishment evident in her voice.  
  
"I thought you said the British knew nothing and could do nothing except sit around and have tea all day."  
  
"What?" Spike roared.  
  
"We British are masterful poets, musicians and a thinker's, what the Poof said to you was bloody well wrong! You come with me to England and I'll show you what us bloody British can do!" Spike was relieved to see a ghost of a smile on Bridie's face.  
  
Angel was encouraged by a lack of reply. "Right," he said moving away from Bridie, "You and Spike will leave tomorrow, using the company portal. You'll get back to England in time for Bridie to learn all she needs to know before the other students arrive. Bridie, go with your Mum and Fred to pack, Spike come with me."  
  
"No!" two voices yelled in unison.  
  
"I'm not going with you! You'll hurt me for being late, and then you'll threaten me so I'll look after your daughter." Spike yelled.  
  
"I don't want to pack; I don't want to go to England! I won't do it and you can't force me!" Bridie yelled at the same time, only she ran in the direction to her room.  
  
A door slammed and a tremor filled the hotel.  
  
"Good one Einstein!" Faith turned on Angel.  
  
"You know how temperamental she is; now no one can talk her into going!"  
  
Spike snorted and lit another fag, "Why don't you drag her out of her room, into the portal and be done with it."  
  
This comment was met with laughter from all.  
  
"Bridie doesn't do anything she doesn't want to." Faith stated.  
  
"She's too powerful," explained Cordelia, "We don't have capacity to deal with her."  
  
This comment was met by silence, until Spike began to walk in the direction Bridie had gone.  
  
"Where do you think you're going!" demanded Angel  
  
"You might not have the capacity, Peaches, but I do." Spike sneered, very similarly Bridie, and walked out.  
  
"Her room's the second on the left." called Fred.  
  
"Fred he can *smell* her."  
  
"Oh! Ewwwww."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Spike had followed Bridie's sent to her room and standing silently in the open door way. Spike watched as Bridie sat with her back to the door frantically typing on her computer. Using vampire sight he saw she was talking to a person named 'A little ray of Sunshine'.  
  
Spike was about to enter the room and surprise her when she spoke, not moving her eyes from the screen.  
  
"Don't even think about it. Go back to Dad, tell him you tried and that Dawn says hi. Now bugger off!"  
  
"No." Spike stalked into the room lying down on her double bed.  
  
"Get off my bed."  
  
"No."  
  
"Get your dirty boots off my bed."  
  
"No."  
  
"Get your smart arsed self off my bed now!" With that, Bridie flew at Spike, stake in hand.  
  
Even though he hadn't expected the attack, Spike caught her hand easily and used her momentum to roll on the bed, pinning her underneath him.  
  
"You didn't say please," Spike hissed in her ear.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"No."  
  
Bridie bucked her hips, "Get off me!"  
  
"No."  
  
Birdie's face slowly turned red and Spike began to worry that he would get blasted into next week.  
  
Bridie used her body to buck and wriggle beneath Spike, in an attempt to dislodge him.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
Finally exhausted after days of fighting with her parents Bridie was still. However Spike didn't get off her, he wasn't going to trust this hell cat anytime of the day or night.  
  
"Why don't you want to go to England?"  
  
"I just don't want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't."  
  
"I know that but why?"  
  
"Because I DON'T."  
  
"But why?"  
  
This questioning was too much for Bridie and she lost control.  
  
"I want to see Cordy's baby that's why! I don't want to fall and know Connor won't catch me! I don't want things to happen without me. That's why!"  
  
Spike smiled, he liked breaking the ice princess, she said unusual things when she wasn't being a smart arse. Spike rolled off Bridie and lay facing the ceiling.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay, you know that don't you Princess?"  
  
"Don't call me Princess."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Bridie sat up and looked Spike in the face, "Don't start."  
  
"Okay, Princess."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr."  
  
Spike chuckled, the Princess could growl, how cute.  
  
"You have to go to England."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, you have to go otherwise thousands of people will die, not just dumb British, but American's too."  
  
"I don't want-" Bridie began.  
  
"You don't want what? To challenge yourself? To move out of your comfort zone?" Spike stood up and began to pace.  
  
"Let me tell you something Princess. You're going to stop sodding Voldemort, it's your destiny, and you can't muck around with destiny. If you don't go to England now, you won't have to travel to fight the bad guy, he'll hunt you down, so you'll have to kill him anyway. The only choice you have in this is if thousands die before you kill the bad guy or not."  
  
Spike finished his tirade and flopped back on the bed, facing the ceiling.  
  
"Have you finished?" Bridie's voice was colder than ice.  
  
Spike prepared him for verbal abuse but nothing prepared him for what happened next. Bridie rolled on the bed towards Spike and lifted her body so she was straddling him across his chest.  
  
"Shit Princess, what are you doing?" Spike tried hard not to move as he looked up at this very angry girl.  
  
"I'm trying to talk to you with out you making me dizzy; you pace too much like my father." Bridie rolled her eyes as a slow grin spread across her face. She wriggled her hips lower down Spike's body.  
  
"You thought I wanted your body, didn't you?" she asked, her hips stopping at his groin.  
  
"Nope, not me. I wasn't thinking that. Never."  
  
Bridie let out a girly laugh, so innocent it startled Spike. She rolled off the bed leaving Spike relieved but so unsatisfied.  
  
Spike watched astounded, as Bridie opened her wardrobe, pulled out numerous cases of luggage and said "PACK!"  
  
Clothes began flying in all directions as they folded themselves into their cases, hair brushes flew into make up cases and tiny pieces of material females liked to call lingerie flew into their designated places.  
  
Spike lifted an arm and caught and especially tiny piece of underwear and waved it in Bridie's face.  
  
"You call this underwear? A stripper would wear something so bloody tiny; does your father know about this?" Spike stopped ranting as he looked at Bridie properly.  
  
She was breathing heavily and her eyes had glazed over. Spike began to worry when the clothing he held ripped form his grasp and flew into a bag, which closed with a snap. Bridie suddenly regained consciousness and drained of energy began to fall to the floor.  
  
Bridie never had to worry who would catch her when Connor wasn't there. Spike had just proved that living for 170 years does give you a decent set of reflexes.  
  
Spike lifted Bridie to her feet, running his hands over her in an attempted to check for bruising. Spike was conducting a extensive search.  
  
"I'm fine, really." Spike jumped back to see Bridie's smiling face.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Packing. What did you think I was doing?" Birdie picked up to bags and indicated for Spike to do the same.  
  
"But why?" This was not Spike's smartest moment.  
  
"I needed to know someone would catch me if I fell, if I fall I can loose brain cells and that would be a travesty. I now know you will catch me every time, so on with the saving of the British." Bridie smiled her mother's mischievous smile and walked out of her room.  
  
*SHIT* thought Spike, he'd done it again, he'd made himself the bloody knight in shining armour. Fan - bloody - tasic!  
  
End (for now) 


End file.
